


An Unexpected Journey

by sailor_mystic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_mystic/pseuds/sailor_mystic
Summary: Link and Prince Sidon go on a road trip of self-indulgent fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Crystal-clear streams reflected the strangely optimistic light in Link’s eyes as he trekked the misty valleys enveloping the Zora River. It was like his feet subconsciously knew where to step, having travelled this way so many times over. In turn, he swore the blooming night sky lit the way for him and welcomed him back. 

Link strangely loved travelling the winding road to the Domain. It was one of the only places in Hyrule where he could turn around to stretch and not feel Calamity Ganon haunting him in the distance. 

Despite this, he truly wasn’t sure why he opted to take the route on foot when he could so easily teleport to the Domain with his Sheikah Slate. The slopes of the cliffs made it hard to navigate, especially in the unfortunate event of a rainstorm, and the humidity stuck to his back like glue. Although, the solitude of the valley made him feel secure, and the cool wind on his face was a refreshing change of pace, having just returned from the Gerudo Desert. 

He still felt sand in his boots every morning when he woke, and the smell of bananas indefinitely lingered in his nostrils… 

Link abruptly pulled himself from his thoughts, breath hitching at the sight of a Lizalfos encampment. Surprised, he fumbled on his footing a bit in securing a safe place to spy. He swore that he knew this route inside and out as well as he knew the enemies and all of their hiding spots. 

It wasn’t strange for the monsters he’d previously defeated to be in the exact same place when he returned, due to Ganon’s accursed blood moon. However, as far as he knew, those monsters always reappeared in the same spot and the same numbers. He felt a little embarrassed that he’d travelled this path so many times to know, but it could never hurt to familiarise himself with his surroundings. 

So as to not be spotted, Link held his breath and carefully trailed his gaze from the base of the ravine to the jagged ledges dotting the cliff sides. Seven on the ground, three from above. Not an unusual amount, but still very unusual for them to even be there. 

Link paused as he began to draw his bow, and thought better of it before throwing himself into another battle. He was almost out of fairies, and didn’t want to risk anything when he was still so far from the Domain. 

So, he recklessly snuck by the Lizalfos, narrowly avoiding conflict as he eyed their lethal shock arrows and dared to steal a bow from a particularly slacking soldier. Luckily, Ganon’s monsters were not well known for their keen eyesight. 

Restless, he then kept himself up all night contemplating the times he’d taken this journey, deciding to continue his trek through the night. He knew he was probably overthinking it, but he wanted to get to the domain to tell Sidon as fast as he could. 

After all, it’s not like he was going to get any sleep with his intrusive thoughts and the oncoming downpour. 

***

Link couldn’t help but feel relieved when he saw Sidon barreling toward him along the Great Zora Bridge. 

It might have been that he just had no contact with any sentient being for the past three days–excluding monsters–but he was glad all the same. The Domain was as beautiful and incandescent as ever, the azure glow of the many luminous stone lanterns casting shimmering reflections on Sidon’s scales as he approached. 

“Link! I am so glad to see you!” Link was used to Sidon’s ardent demeanour by now, but the shock of it somehow still affected him every time he returned. 

Link, of course, didn’t bother to give any verbal greeting; partly due to the fear of insulting Sidon with a far less enthusiastic acknowledgement. He still gave his best and most infectious smile though, which seemed to be enough. 

It wasn’t that Link _couldn’t_ speak, he just never thought of something worthwhile enough to say. In his opinion, at least. 

His infrequent contribution to social encounters, albeit inconvenient, made him an excellent observer. Noticing Sidon shifting on his feet a little and looking rather disheveled–for a prince–Link couldn’t help but notice that something was up. 

Reading Link’s face, Sidon returned the expression, “I’m afraid that there has been recent news troubling the Domain. Well, perhaps not the domain as such, but mainly… me.”

Link gave only a concerned expression as a response. 

Knowing that Link was a man of few words, Sidon mainly filled the silent void in their conversations; though, from an outside perspective, they seemed to be one-sided. For Link to contribute to any conversation involving more than two people was quite rare, although he found it relatively easy to talk to Sidon. Perhaps it was Sidon’s refreshing sanguinity that made him less afraid to appear more confident. Confident being, of course, contributing phrases longer than two words. 

He didn’t notice until after a few seconds that Sidon was continuing incessantly, and thought to calm him down. 

“I can help,” Link interrupted, casually. 

Sidon’s returned look of excitement made Link shift a bit in embarrassment. He didn’t like the attention, but from Sidon it was rather amusing; he always reacted so dramatically to everything. You could show him a cool rock you found on the ground and he’d probably gape from astonishment. 

Sidon’s look turned to confusion, “I haven’t even told you what I need help with yet.” Link shrugged. He usually took his chances with this sort of thing; it couldn’t hurt to try, at least. 

Realising that Link’s shrug was probably the only answer he was going to get, Sidon continued, “Well then, please let me explain. The Zora have always had excellent trade and communication with the Hylians living in Lurelin village, and you may recall that I offered to slay a troublesome octorok for them recently.” 

Link’s eyes dashed to the scar to the left of his head fin. Everyone in the Domain knew the story of how Prince Sidon slew the giant octorok on Lurelin Beach, almost dying in the process. It was even outlined in one of the historical monuments surrounding the Domain. 

Taking Link’s expression as understanding, Sidon continued with growing poignancy, “Although it seems that the more powerful monsters like that do not regenerate so easily with the blood moon, this one apparently has. The villagers have once again been driven out of their homes, and I fear if I manage to slay the beast once more, it will just come back with Ganon’s blight.”

Link couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Was all of this happening because he was avoiding confronting Calamity Ganon? After a few moments, he responded, “I’m sure there’s something that can be done– something we can figure out. Regardless, I’m still going to help.”

“Really, Link, are you sure?” Sidon tried to hide his obvious excitement with a fabricated concern for Link’s duties. He felt kind of selfish for it, but it _was_ technically true that he could use the champion’s help. 

“I don’t have much else going on, anyway.” Link did have much else going on. He had the incarnation of Demise going on about five kilometres west. Still, he couldn’t help but think Hyrule could wait a few weeks longer for him to vanquish Calamity Ganon when they’d already waited 100 years for him to take a nap in a cave. Regardless, he’d already said the lie, and would much rather do anything but think about that for the time being. 

Sidon beamed, “Splendid! Thank you, Link!” Link hadn’t noticed that Sidon was bending a bit until he straightened out to his full height, almost crushing him. 

However, it didn’t matter that Link dodged the first potential injury when Sidon pulled him into a rib-crushing hug, accidentally lifting him off of the ground. 

“No… Problem,” Link managed to choke out, Sidon promptly putting him down when noticing his struggle. 

“My apologies, Link,” Sidon said, his voice quieter and laced with concern. After Link’s shrug, he smiled again, “Then, should we depart tomorrow at first light? Or should we need more time to prepare?” After noticing Link’s flustered expression, he added with a tinge of embarrassment, “Do forgive me, it has been a while since I’ve had a valid reason to leave the Domain.” 

“What do you usually do when preparing for these things?” he asked again. Link shrugged for probably the fifth time that day.

He honestly never prepared for anything, now that he thought about it. Although, he did have the liberty of storing an absurd amount of items and supplies in his Sheikah Slate. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Link then said, noticing the lingering silence. 

“Well, you are the most knowledgeable person to ask for such a thing, and I wholly trust you, Link,” he returned with a wink. 

“We must inform my father, then!” he added, to Link’s dismay. Group conversations were his greatest weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna regret the title probably but this is basically the first fic I've written and I did this completely on impulse thank you for listening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sidon, wait,” Link said, just loud enough for Sidon to hear. He stopped dragging him up the stairs of the Domain and looked back at him in confusion. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Link stuttered, “I–” a long sigh, “the councilmen don’t like me enough as it is.” 

“I don’t follow,” Sidon responded, for once saying less than Link.

Link did it subconsciously and quickly enough that he thought he wouldn’t catch it, but Sidon still noticed his quick glance at Mipha’s statue in the centre of the Domain. He followed Link’s gaze himself, admiring the statue’s radiance for a second as it even seemed to emit its own glow in the sun’s light. 

As downcast shadows shifted over the intricate architecture of the lower level, the statue’s shimmering essence caught the eye of travellers and Zora citizens alike. He sighed, in turn, as if echoing Link. At that moment, Sidon did follow. 

“Those days are behind us, Link,” he said as optimistically as he could, gesturing a hand in front of him with sincerity. “You managed to tame the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and let our princess rest peacefully, you’re the hero of the Domain!”

Link continued to protest, “don’t you think a surprise adventure might… cross the line?” Sidon opened his mouth to interrupt before Link continued, “They tolerate me, at most.” 

Sidon felt bad for forcing Link into this situation, although silently commending him for being able to communicate his grievance so much. 

Still, a mischievous glint found its way into Sidon’s eyes, “I suppose what the Zora Council doesn’t know can’t hurt them too much.” 

Link’s grateful expression at this warmed Sidon a bit, as he retook Link’s hand and lead him back down the staircase with little knowledge of what he was really getting himself into. 

***

“I now understand why it took you so long to reach the Domain the first time I met you.” 

Sidon hesitated a little upon Link warning him to remain silent coming up the path, and froze at the unexpected sight before him. 

Lizalfos archers were positioned on scattered makeshift stands, their high vantage points giving them the upper hand in combat as they stared down with ever glowing eyes. Not in a romantic way, either. 

Even more, Lizalfos guards–if you could even call them guards–patrolled the jagged cliff slopes that cocooned them in a lovely death sandwich, just in case a wandering traveller wasn’t already deterred by the rugged barracks surrounding the camp. 

Can’t go over, can’t go through. Pretty decent setup, Link had to admit–for a bunch of monsters. 

Lost in his thought process, Link didn’t acknowledge the silence until Sidon broke it. He swallowed slowly, “Do you recommend we engage in battle, then?” 

“There’s no use. You might get hurt,” Link responded pragmatically. Sidon knew it wasn’t his intention, but he felt a little useless at that. Of course, he noticed the deadly shock arrows that the Lizalfos had drawn at the ready, but he hadn’t expected to feel so threatened at that moment. So… _helpless._

Perhaps bearable to a reasonably skilled Hylian, but a Zora wouldn’t stand a chance if struck even by one. Sidon only stared on, waiting for Link’s call with an unfamiliar feeling of incapacity. 

Link wasted no more time as he stood from his crouched position abruptly, “follow me.” Sidon followed. Was it strange to feel interrupted before even opening one’s mouth to say something? No, he was just being arrogant–Link knew this path his way across the overworld far better than him. 

The Lizalfos were sneaky, but so was Link. Well, he liked to think of himself as such anyway, despite his constant shortcomings in attempting to infiltrate the Yiga base. He gave up after three tries or so, being continually ambushed by Yiga Blademasters and hastily teleporting the hell out of there before he got smooshed by guys twice his size. He figured he could just come back to it later, although he was quickly and frequently realising he didn’t have all the time in the world. He truly was the noble Hero of Legend. 

He stopped a few seconds later, noticing an absence of towering shark-shaped shadows behind him. “Sidon?” Link looked quizzically at the Zora Prince as he stopped a few paces too many in front of him. Sidon hadn’t even realised he stopped. 

Blushing a little, Sidon quickened his pace again. “My apologies, I must have spaced out.” 

Link knew this was rather uncharacteristic, but didn’t bother to press with further questions. He wasn’t the type to talk through problems with friends, even though he felt bad about it–especially with the friend in question being Sidon. 

“We can climb over this way,” Link said, gesturing to a small cliff overhanging the valley of skulking Lizalfos. 

Returning to their original path, they crossed Oren bridge, only marking the halfway point of their journey out of the Domain. Sidon sighed a little on the inside, suddenly realising the plentiful enemy encounters they would have in the coming days, considering the threats that Link faced on a daily basis. Truly, Link was phased by nothing. 

Sidon didn’t even want to think about how much more unpleasant this trip would have been for previous travellers during Vah Ruta’s endless rainstorms. He shuddered a little, considering the heightened danger that the shock arrows would have posed in such weather. 

Glancing forward at Link, who was contentedly leading the way, he also began to feel bad for not assisting him more in his journey. As if a single shock resistance potion would have given him much use in an overwhelming onslaught of armed Lizalfos warriors. How did he perform such marvels and still manage to arrive at the Domain unharmed?

After some thought, Sidon continued, “perhaps this is also why we don’t–” 

Sensing a movement from the right, Sidon swiftly dodged a shock arrow fired by an offending lizalfos warrior. Realising his failed assassination, the monster bore its serpentine tongue and screamed maliciously before leaping across the entire river in a seemingly effortless fashion. 

Having already recognised the threat at Sidon’s first maneuver, Link had his bow drawn and arrow aimed by the time the lizalfos met land again. Taking a deep breath, he let the flaming arrow fly from his fingertips, hitting the beast directly in the eye, killing it instantly. 

After a few moments of complete silence, Sidon finished, “… get visitors in the Domain.” 

Something like aching worry lingered in Link’s eyes as Sidon turned to face him again. 

“You okay?” he said quietly, slinging his bow back across his back. It appeared to be of Gerudo make, convoluted coils of gold elegantly adorning its surface. Of course Link could diminish a threat so easily, having travelled to all corners of the world. 

“Yes, thanks to you,” Sidon responded gratefully, although a bit muddled in his thoughts. 

Sidon stopped a few paces behind Link as he came to an abrupt stop himself. There was something Link wasn’t telling him, although probably because he wasn’t able to. Sidon realised that it was easiest at times like these to be patient and wait for Link to find the right words himself. However, a little prompting was still sometimes necessary. 

“Is something troubling you?”

“On my way here,” he began with eyes downcast, “there were more than usual. Enemies.” 

Sidon understood, infectious worry beginning to cloud his own mind. “I see.” 

“I want to do something about it, but…” he trailed off before reattempting eye contact with Sidon. 

Sidon interrupted, to Link’s internal thanks, “It’s all right, I’m sure we will be able to find a way to counter this anomaly if we work together. You are the most talented swordsman I have met, and I’m sure that you’ll know what to do when the time comes,” he added with an uplifting grin. 

Link smiled a little himself in return, the returned glint in his eyes making Sidon’s heart skip a beat. 

“I hate to think it, but it’s only reasonable to assume that this correlates with the unprecedented return of Ganon’s monsters,” Sidon continued with grief in his voice. 

Link nodded his head in agreement. The octorok. Sidon didn’t mention it, but Link understood nonetheless. “It’s not your fault, you know.” 

It was Sidon’s turn to be the brooding companion. He smiled sadly at Link in an attempt at thanks, but immediately regretted it, feeling that Link didn’t deserve his bleak company. 

“Let’s continue, shall we?” he offered instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this new chapter, sorry there was a bit of a wait :)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally out of the winding and lengthy pathways of the Zora River, Link and Sidon relished the unfamiliar sunlight for a bit, their eyes straining as they took in their surroundings once more. 

“I will not miss that place one bit,” Sidon stated, straightening his back and closing his eyes in relief. 

“The Domain?” Link replied, teasingly. He smiled smugly at Sidon’s returned look of exasperation.

“Goodness! No! I meant the path to the Domain, of course! I would never even think to–oh, you’re joking, huh?” he continued blandly, face suddenly devoid of his usual exuberant disposition. Link chortled at this. “I guess travelling with you is going to be like this all the time then, I suppose.”

Sidon feigned a dramatic sigh to entertain his friend a bit more before prompting them both to continue forward. “We’re quite lucky that our escape from that abysmal valley was timed so perfectly, this is excellent weather for travel,” he gazed up at the endless blue skies and let the pleasant warmth comfort him. 

Link nodded in agreement, adding a small hum after noting Sidon’s distracted daze. Link smiled. He was like a little kid. 

As he finally looked down again, Sidon smiled at Link, “Although I’m sure you timed it so perfectly yourself. I must say I’m glad to be travelling with someone so experienced and talented.” Link inwardly cringed a little at this. Experienced, perhaps. Talented? It was rather sheer dumb luck than his superior swordsmanship that he had survived thus far. Man, was he reckless. Recklessly stupid. But mainly very reckless. 

He just nodded his head profusely to calm Sidon, who was already calm. 

_That boy is so weird._

“Any specific travel plans for us today, Hero?” Sidon asked cheerfully, slowly accustoming himself to the dryer breeze on his scales. 

“There’s a shortcut through the Wetlands. It’ll get us across to the stable and main road quicker,” Link replied, examining his Sheikah Slate and ambling behind Sidon. 

Sidon thought to himself for a moment, “Is that truly the best route to take? I’ve heard unsettling things about this place. Many travellers have come to the Domain seeking refuge and sharing stories of many horrors they faced…”

Link gave his signature unapologetic shrug, “It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I’ve heard this place is littering with Ganon’s monsters and––did you hear that?” 

Indeed, Link heard the distant yet extremely characteristic poof of a Yiga footsoldier and had already drawn his sword quickly enough to startle Sidon. 

“You have defiled the honour of our name for long enough, Hero! Prepare to die in the name of our Lord, Ganon!” 

Link just rolled his eyes. _I could have already shot you at least twice in the time it took you to give your little speech. Just another harmless Yiga assault._

Sidon only grew increasingly confused. “But–but you’re a Hylian!” Sidon exclaimed, confused and surprised. Link gave him a short sympathetic glance as the prince drew his spear anyway and angled it in an offensive stance. 

Spinning her sickle intricately, the Yiga soldier disappeared in another cloud of smoke and reappeared just a couple feet in front of Link. Sensing her movements, Link lunged forward in offense, shortly sacrificing the safety behind his shield to direct his attack. 

Staggering back from the blow, she jumped back to ground herself before disappearing again. Until appearing directly above Link and plummeting downward with her vicious sickle–

Sidon caught her attack this time, pushing Link out of the way and delicately maneuvering his spear to disarm her. On her descent, he delivered a final blow to her gut with the butt of his spear, watching the Yiga soldier skid across the ground and flail to regain her footing again. 

Nodding to Sidon as thanks, Link waited for her to surrender in another cloud of red smoke, noticing something was up as she had yet to stand again in any sort of defence. She snickered, and Link glared. 

“You won’t evade us so easily this time, Hero.” _Just another harmless Yiga assault… right?_

Just after what seemed like a split-second later, dozens of Yiga soldiers suddenly appeared in the air, their arrival marked by that choking red smoke wafting into his lungs and making his eyes water. 

At that moment, Link knew he fucked up. 

Why were there even this many Yiga soldiers in this part of Hyrule? _Oh._ They must have tracked him from the Gerudo Highlands after he so _idiotically_ decided to just ‘come back to the Yiga base later.’ Link had to give it to them–they were prepared this time. 

Among them were the standard Yiga assailants, as well as the huge Blademasters with their windcleavers, towering over Link, but still looking up at Sidon. They were outnumbered. Still, the Champion lifted his sword to fight without hesitation, shield propped over his torso with a threatening glare making its way over the barricade. Sidon, providing an unfamiliar beacon of common sense, dropped his spear and gestured Link to do the same. He didn’t. 

“Link, we’re beaten,” he said softly. He didn’t falter. Sighing, the prince continued, “I’m sure that we will find a way of this dilemma somehow but for now we _must_ cut our losses and surrender. It would only make matters worse if we were to both die here, you know.” 

Link sighed, the first movement he’d made since being surrounded. He didn’t even realise how stiff his arms and legs were until he shifted them from his defensive stance. 

Still, he felt the stares of the Yiga henchmen piercing into every orifice in his body, and sighing again, dropped his knight’s shield and the Master Sword. Then, the choking red mist appeared out of seemingly nowhere again, sending him into a coughing fit and this time throwing him to his knees. 

“Beware fool, the eye of the Yiga.” 

***

The structure spread for who-knows-how-long along the underground of what he assumed to be Mercay Island. The subterranean building was massive, but their shared cell was small enough for them to feel each other’s heat radiating from their bodies. How had Link never noticed something so gargantuan hiding in plain sight? 

“I’m sure we will find a way out of this. It’s not like either of us had any idea that there was this large of an enemy encampment waiting here,” Sidon said with a slowly diminishing hint of hope. 

Link said nothing, suspiciously enough for Sidon to glance over at him with a questioning look.

“You _weren’t_ aware of any Yiga Clan members hiding out here, _were you?”_

“…I may have possibly known of potential threat residing within the vicinity of this area, although with no real knowledge of exactly where–or when–said implied threat may have been. Perhaps.” 

Silence. 

“I cannot believe you got us sent to Yiga prison.” 

Link huffed. “Okay, but it wasn’t completely my fault–”

Sidon interrupted the poor boy before he even had the chance to finish, “Oh,” he sarcastically laughed a bit, his volume gradually increasing, “so you’re blaming this on me, then?” 

“Keep it down in there!” a Yiga guard shouted as they walked past their cell, slamming the bars with his sickle. They both glared in silent retaliation. Once he walked away, they resumed their awkward silence. 

Link struggled with his chains, the clink of the metal ringing out through what seemed the entire building, to his embarrassment. He only sighed. How was he outsmarted by _Yiga henchmen?_ They were faceless bad guys with a creepily obsessive affinity for exotic fruits. 

Sidon couldn’t help but sigh as well. “I… I didn’t mean to blame you so quickly, Link. I’m only worried about what will become of my people if I cannot carry out this mission.” 

He felt Link’s eyes lingering on him a few moments later and turned to face him as well. 

“What is it?”

Link quickly looked away, “Nothing.” 

Sidon glared. 

“I just never knew you were so angsty,” Link said shamelessly. He had responded for fear of offending his companion too much, although he already blew it when he laughed again at Sidon’s dramatic scoff. 

“I’m sorry, but you seem to be speaking in an inappropriately great position of authority for someone who got us sent to _Yiga prison_ ,” Sidon said with a bite in his voice, although still keeping his voice low. 

“Why must you accentuate _Yiga_ prison, it’s just a prison,” Link responded hastily in a silent-shout, “what’s the difference from Hylian prison or lizard prison?” 

“No, I think we’re quite fortunate because in lizard prison I’m sure they feed you rotten fish meat,” Sidon continued just as hastily and bitterly, “at least here, we have the nice _Yiga_ guards to chuck us expiring bananas every once in a while.” 

Link’s eyes widened a bit, to Sidon’s confusion. _Was that really what set him off? Bananas?_

Then, he realised. Link had his plotting face on. It was so distinct whilst distant and incredibly disturbing at the same time that Sidon narrowed his own eyes in thought. Truly, what was so compelling about bananas… 

“I have an idea for us to get out of here,” Link said, his voice returned to an actual whisper rather than an aggressive hiss. 

Relief washed over Sidon, curing the stress he hadn’t realised was building up in his chest. 

“Not that I don’t believe in you or anything, Link, but I truly was readying myself to accept the fact that I may reside here for all eternity.”

Link gave an amused glare. “I might leave you here if you keep that up.” 

Sidon opted to wait quietly for Link to elaborate in the darkness of the cell. He wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. 

Letting out a breath, Link continued, “I have a plan, but you’re gonna have to distract one of those guards with your princely charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yeet  
> actual had so much fun writing this one though haha


	4. Chapter 4

Sidon’s face tinged blue immediately, “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me.” 

_Has this boy no shame?!_

Sidon was quite literally at a loss for words. Interrupting his sputtering, Link spoke again, “Okay, yeah, I agree that was a weird thing to spring on you. I have no idea where this is going yet but I thought that was a pretty good idea at the time.” 

Blushing furiously, Sidon replied, “You know, I think I liked it better when you didn’t talk so much. It stopped you from saying the completely ridiculous ideas that needlessly wander your depraved mind.”

“Hey! Don’t call me depraved, okay,” Link said slightly louder before softening again, “I don’t know what it means.” 

A chilly breeze wafted through the vent above their heads, making Sidon shudder and the hairs on the back of Link’s neck stand up. The cogs turned in his so-called depraved mind. 

“Do you care to elaborate then, _hero_ ,” Sidon said through his teeth. 

Cringing at his embarrassment, Link continued in the most snarky tone he could manage, “I do, in fact, uh, care to elaborate.” Despite his annoyance, Sidon had to manage to bite back a laugh. He was _kind of_ cute. 

Turning his head forward in a huff, Sidon reverted back to his quiet tone, his cheeks still feeling warm.

“Just get on with it, then.” 

***

“This actually isn’t that terrible of an idea, Link.”

“You could have said bad, and yet you chose the word terrible.” 

Link had just finished explaining his hurried mess of a plan to Sidon, drawing out routes and entrances with the fork they’d been given for dinner on the ground. The dirt was soft enough to mark out some lines and visualise their escape plan. Link spent twenty minutes trying to create an exact replica of Beedle’s glorious face before Sidon finally thought it was time to stop him. 

Sidon flicked his own fork at the wall as he pondered over their arrangements. “I cannot believe that they truly brought us a plate of bananas and nothing else to eat for dinner. Like, I don’t think I’ve seen signs of any other food in the entire time we’ve been here. How do they survive on such a malnutritious diet?”

“Sidon-”

“I’m asking real questions here, Link. Why did we even need to be given forks to eat the bananas?” At that moment, they both went suddenly silent as they watched the shadows grow and shrink on the front wall of their cell, the warm glow on the walls going cold at the guard’s patrol. 

“Shift change!” the new guy called out. He wasn’t discernibly different from their current guard, Sidon noticed, due to their all looking the exact same. How did they distinguish between each other? Did they need to distinguish between each other? Why did— okay, maybe he did need to slow down. 

“Oh boy, I almost forgot it was the end of my shift. I’m so hungry, I could eat like ten bananas dude,” their current guard said, dramatically stretching his arms up as he grabbed a torch from the wall of the cave. 

“You’re so lucky! Larry and the boys are going out for drinks and I’m stuck on guard duty all night.” 

Sidon glanced back at Link one more time, his face solemn in preparation. His companion nodded back at him, his eyes catching the dancing firelight of the guard’s torch. _You got this._

“They are? … And they didn’t invite me?” he said, his eyes softening a bit in sudden sadness. 

Caught off guard, the new guy stiffened a bit and spoke in painfully separated segments, “Oh, dude. They probably just forgot, you know. You know how forgetful Larry is. Hey! Remember when he forgot your birthday last week?” 

Sidon readied himself one last time. _Time to go._

“Yeah… I do…” he said quietly, lowering his head and sadly peeling a banana as he began to leave the room. 

“Anyway, uh, good luck, man,” the new guard said with a note of awkwardness, watching the other’s footsteps disappear into the dank tunnels beyond. 

“Here goes nothing,” Sidon whispered, almost too quiet to hear, his legs straining as he stood. 

The musty air of the place obscured most of the light coming into their cell, although Sidon could make out the bars and layout of the place well enough as he approached the figure standing guard just outside. 

“Hey,” he began in a low, dulcet tone. 

Link had to strain to stifle his laughter from the shadows behind him. Sidon’s cheeks flushed slightly more in his building frustration and annoyance, daring to shoot a glare back at his companion. Which only made him hiss in silent laughter more. 

Oh, he was _so_ going to get him for this. 

The yiga guard, paying half attention, finally caught on and turned around, just a bit abruptly. 

“Are…are you talking to me?” he stuttered in confusion. His voice was airy and deep, obviously light from his tiredness. Link stopped snickering for a moment to remember their plan. Once Sidon had the attention of the yiga guard, Link began putting it into action. 

“I am, indeed,” Sidon continued in utter humiliation. He half-glanced to the side as he attempted to cover for Link, obscuring him from the guard’s gaze. 

Link crawled his way through the shadows to the other side of the cell, beginning to reach out for a key carelessly hanging on a hook just a few meters away. Thank God for plot convenience. 

The guard seemed to snap back into reality, attempting to put on a stern facade for Sidon. 

“Is there something you need, prisoner?” he said, more loudly and resonant. 

“Only your attention,” Sidon said, straightening a little to accommodate for the guard’s attempt at superiority. At least, as much as he could straighten under the cramped ceiling. Thinking of Link right now, perhaps being short did have his perks. 

The Yiga soldier said nothing, facial expression indiscernible underneath his mask. It seemed he was waiting for a response, although his gaze faltered a bit from Sidon to something in the corner of the room—

“I… I am… dissatisfied with my imprisonment arrangements!” he blurted out in increasing volume. 

“O…kay..?” the guard only responded with a shrug, although a bit startled. 

Sidon snuck another glance in Link’s direction, wondering why he was taking so long. Of course, he had to struggle to hold back his look of disapproval upon watching his companion stretch out his arm while perched on the second rung of their barred door. 

But, he had to admit… Damn, was he flexible. 

At a loss for words, Sidon stuttered his response, “Yes! I should like to have words with your master about his unjust treatment.”

“Dude… we’re Yiga. Everything we do is unjust.”

In a final sweep, Link finally tilted the key forward enough to grab it and retreat back into the shadows of the cell. 

Noticing the faint jingling sound, the Yiga guard returned his attention behind Sidon, beginning to take an offensive stance. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re—”

He fell to the ground in one ungraceful motion, clocked in the head by one of their very own beloved bananas. Why they were so hard, Link did not know, nor did he care in the midst of battle. 

This did not turn out the way Sidon expected. Neither did anything that happened that day, when he thought about it. 

“Interesting distraction,” Link said, after a while, stepping forward to unlock the door. 

“Interesting maneuver. I didn’t know Hylian bodies bent in that direction.” 

Noticing Sidon’s hostile attitude, Link threw his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay. I was just expecting something a little more…” he pretended to be searching for a word, droning out the last syllable in spite of Sidon’s increasingly annoyed expression. He knew the word, and was too much of a pussy to say it. 

_Triforce of Courage my ass._

“Yes, yes, I get it, Link. It seems I am not as charming as you perceived.” 

“What? No…” Link sounded out airily and slowly, trying to save himself, “I didn’t—I didn’t mean it like that, man…”

Sidon only stared at him with a look of pure disdain that threw Link off enough to crash his entire torso into the cell door on his way out. 

“Anywho!” he started with a cough to break the silence, “time for phase two of Link’s epic escape plan.” 

“We’re not calling it that. It doesn’t even need a name” 

Ignoring him, Link marched forward in a strangely energetic fashion as the prince sighed. 

_What could go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one, I love writing abt these idiots. Sorry for the wait haha I had a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> Also this chapter ended up being a bit longer than expected so I split it into two!


End file.
